


in your dreams.

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Falsely Requited Love, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ""This is all just a dream, isn't it?"“Well,” David started,  “Do you want this to be a dream, Lingard?”"





	in your dreams.

_in your dreams._

 

* * *

 

“ _This is all just a dream, isn't it?_ ”

  
Lingard laid his head back against the wall as he struggled to find his breath in the wide yet suffocating confines of his office. His mind was hazy, his limbs floating in mid air, and his heart fluttering madly in his chest. Maybe the worst and best thing about this was that none of those came from another hit. He was sober tonight, not that he'd planned to be, but a surprise visitor had made him rethink taking another dose tonight.

  
Midnight allowed the four leaders of New Frontier some time to themselves. Whether that be through power naps or tending to their own devices. Lingard made a point of staying in the infirmary and never leaving at night unless called upon. The night is quiet. The night is the perfect place to quietly get high and drift into his own sickly comfort.

  
The ritual was more habit than anything, but getting that way gave him the vaguest sense of a getaway life now could offer. Life sucked. God it did, and Lingard never planned to stick this far into the game as he was now. But, he had at least one reason to live.

  
David’s strong, callused hand found their way up Lingard’s inner thigh and rested somewhere close to his hip.

Lingard would be a filthy liar if he said he hasn't dreamt of this before. Of _David_. The man who'd given him a reason to live all those years ago. A reason to care. He’d be lying if he said that he'd never dreamt of David being so close, just as he is now, indulging Lingard in his firm yet warm touch.

  
“Well,” David started, letting his thumb caress the junction between Lingard’s thigh and his groin through his pants. “Do you want this to be a dream, Lingard?”

  
“ _No_.” Lingard let his head press back further, eyes fluttering shut and all breath escaping him. “Please, God, no.”

  
And David offered him a smug grin, trailing his hand over to cup his groin. He palms idly at Lingard through his pants, and a noticeable shiver passes through the taller of the two. David chuckled.

  
“You like that, huh?” He mused. “When I touch you like this? Getting your cock all hard underneath my grasp?” 

Lingard can feel his gut twist, and a pleasing warmth running up his spine. “Never heard you say that one before...” A hand finds its way to David’s broad shoulder, squeezing tight. “Never heard you talk so _vulgar_ , David. It... ah... It doesn't suit you.”

David laughed and Lingard soon did too. His laugh was contagious to Lingard, the type that made butterflies form in his stomach and his mind swim with inappropriate affection.

  
“Understandable, I guess. Then again, I don't get this way with most other people.” Lingard hears the shift but he doesn't catch it until it's too late. David’s soft lips are soon pressed up against the warmth of Lingard’s jawline. They kiss and caress, and eventually David finds his way to Lingard’s lips.

  
Lingard felt his mind light on fire then. David’s kiss is strong and rough, but carries a warmth that Lingard has longed to feel since his late husband’s passing. He has longed for the tender affection of a partner, for sensual pleasure of a lover, and a warm body such as David's to make him feel alive after years of feeling hollow and _dead_.

  
Lingard melts and reciprocates it with a feverish passion unlike him.

  
The hand over his clothed erection squeezes ever so slightly at the imprint. Lingard’s hand nervously trails its way up to David’s jaw line, his fingers shivering with excitement and anxiety all in one. The other hand moves from his shoulder to his chest. His hips roll slightly into David's palm, and he feels the slightest rumble of a contained laugh spread through David's ribcage.

  
The head of security pulls back from the kiss, panting slightly as he looked down at Lingard. The heated desire in David’s eyes makes Lingard moan a little too loudly.

  
“You're something, Paul.” David sighed, soon working at unbuckling Lingard’s belt.

“Something I've been wanting to get a piece of for years. You know that, right?”

  
Lingard can't help but laugh. His hand laces up through David’s hair and he gazed up at him with affection filled eyes. “I’ve _always_ been here, David.” He spoke. “I wish you would have done this sooner... God, I wish you would have _told_ me sooner.”

  
“I left you waiting for too long this time, didn't I?”

  
And Lingard nods, biting at his lip sadly. “I've wanted this for _years_.” He breathed out. “For _so_ long.”

  
“At least it’s happening now, instead of never, right?” David puts Lingard’s belt to the side, undoing his pants and pushing them down to Lingard's knees.

The doctor quivers as his underwear is the next to slip off, and the cold office air brushes along his cock. He feels vulnerable now, not that he felt... not vulnerable anywhere else. But this is a kind of vulnerability that Lingard hasn't felt in years. David soon let his fingers ghost the underside of his shaft.

  
_Now instead of never._

  
“H-Hah...” Lingard arched his back and nodded quickly. “You're right. That's... Oh... that's a wonderful way of looking at it.”

  
David wrapped his heated hand onto the soft flesh of Lingard cock, earning a low whine from the aching doctor. “How bad do you want this, Paul?”

  
“So bad.” Lingard sobbed. “Please, David, don't make me wait.”

  
David squeezed and Lingard gasped. Time blurred into something hot lovely. His hips bucked into the tight and confident grasp David provided.

  
“David.. _Ah_... David...” Lingard was curled slightly into David’s touch, gripping onto David for support as he doubled over in delight. It wasn't long before the burning in his guts made him lose all sense of control. “David, _please_ , make me cum..”

  
“Make you cum, huh?” David kissed at his jawline. “I never thought I'd hear that from you, Paul.” He squeezed a little tighter, stroking his thumb over the head of Lingard's cock. “Fuck my hand, Lingard. Pretend it's something a little _hotter_. And _tighter_.”

  
Oh, fuck.

  
There was it.

  
Lingard snaps his hips up into David’s hand, shaking hard as he felt the figurative rubber band snap. His eyes close tight, and the hand on David’s shoulder grips onto the other for dear life. He moans and cries out David’s name along with the string of vulgarities that come with his orgasm.

David makes use of the cum spilling out of Lingard, and gives him a few long, tight strokes to let the broken man ride it all out.

  
Lingard reaches a high with David that could never reach with drugs. One that leaves him warm, quivering, and alive.

  
“ _David_...” Lingard laid back against the wall, giving the other a dazed and spent expression. “I _love_ you... I... I _always_ have.”

  
“I know.” David sits by him and lets Lingard rest close. He brings the shaking man close with an arm wrapped around his shoulder.

This was a sense of safety and security Lingard had lacked in his life for ages. It's so good. This feels so good. “I love you, too. Okay, Paul?”

  
And Lingard feels his existence settle on cloud nine.

  
The words make it all the more painful for Lingard to be sober the next morning when he realizes that it was all just another dream.

* * *

 


End file.
